


A Hump, Bump, and a Thump

by pagan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan/pseuds/pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for the Harry Potter Hump Day Drabble Community on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Logical Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gryffindor/Ravenclaw couples

“You can’t just rationalise my feelings,” Percy said grumpily as he settled himself between Padma’s thighs, his hands reaching for the soft curves of her breast before he pressed a kiss in the centre of her chest.

“Why not?” she asked breathlessly.

He looked up at her and smiled wryly while his hands continued their exploration of her body. “I tell you I think I’ve fallen in love with you and you assure me it’s just a combination of lust and gratitude.”

Padma gave a sigh as Percy’s long fingers reached between her thighs to stroke her soft, wet centre. “It’s logic.” She drew a deep breath as he pressed first one, then two fingers inside. “Ah—I mean, we agreed this is just a physical relationship; a sexual outlet for two colleagues who have no time for real relationships in their busy schedules.”

“And because of this, you logically concluded out that I possibly couldn’t fall in love with you.” Percy shook his head.

Padma opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by Percy rearing up and sheathing himself in her. She gave a low moan.

“So, every time I do this”—he gave a slow roll of his hips—“or this”—he withdrew and slowly thrust back in—“it’s just lust mixed with gratitude?”

Padma nodded, but her eyes searched his intently.

“What if I do this?” he asked, leaning down to cup her face before kissing her tenderly, letting all he felt for her come pouring out: the affection that had been building ever since they’d started their arrangement and that had irrevocably changed the dynamics between them. “Does that change anything?”

She smiled. “I might be persuaded to come to a different, well-reasoned, logical conclusion.”


	2. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Humpathon 2012.  
> Prompt: Percy/Hermione; glasses kink

Hermione never dreamed that one day she’d be pressed up against the door of her office with her blouse unbuttoned, skirt pushed up to her hips, and that particular Weasley being the cause of it.

She blamed it on his spectacles: it sat primly on his face, making him look oh-so-proper and superior, in complete contrast to her suspicions that he had a passionate nature. After all, he was a Weasley male. 

Working together, she was continuously visited by the urge to yank the glasses off, just to ruffle his composure and see his reaction. 

Today, she got her answer.


	3. Thank you, George Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A present from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes is never what it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture (link: http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2010/358/c/e/have_a_naughty_xmas_by_inessa_emilia-d2g0nll.jpg) was the prompt.

Standing in nothing but a pair of patterned tights, black high heels, and a tiny silk black thong barely cupping the family jewels whilst holding a box not nearly big enough to cover his manly bits, was not how Draco Malfoy envisioned passing Hermione’s Christmas gift to her.  
  
True, he had bought the gift from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, but the Weasel-in-charge had assured him that the pale pink box tied up with a swish bow contained nothing more dangerous than a pair of edible knickers, something he knew would have tickled Hermione, physically and metaphorically speaking. She’d always told him he could do wonderful things with his tongue. He had even rubbed his hands in glee at the thought of eating it off her.  
  
How he could have been so gullible when it came to George Weasley, he didn’t know.  
  
He had imagined himself walking sedately to Hermione’s flat, knocking briskly on her door and handing it over to her, all with a pleasant leer and a cheerful wish for a Happy Christmas right before he persuaded her to put in on for him.  
  
Of course, he had been fully clothed through it all in his mind.  
  
“I can explain,” he said hurriedly as his lover stared at him in bemusement. “This present’s for you.” He waved the box, the tag proudly proclaiming it an Adult Product from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes fluttering gently from his act. “Weasley told me it was edible knickers. But as soon as you opened the door—” He gestured to himself.  
  
“Oh, George is a mind reader!” she exclaimed brightly, pulling him into her flat eagerly.  
  
“How so?” he asked blankly.  
  
She smiled up at him, walking her fingers down his naked chest before pulling the elastic top of the tights and letting it snap back against him. The sharp sting sent a trail of arousal spiking through him. His erection strained against the tight confines of the silk thong.  
  
“Well, remember that last time we tried role-playing?  I might have had certain impure thoughts concerning how lovely it would be if we had our roles reversed.” She raised her eyebrows suggestively and held up two phials containing what Draco assumed to be Polyjuice Potion.  
  
Draco smirked. Who knew his woman was so adventurous?  
  
“So, me turning up in women’s underwear—”  
  
“Fell in line with my plans for a very happy Christmas.” She grinned as she reached up to pluck a hair from his head. “I wonder… Is that thong edible?”  
  
Draco made a mental note to send George Weasley a present next Christmas.  
  



End file.
